An Introduction & Reflection Upon Wayne Manor
by lolololabilly
Summary: A foreword written by Alfred Pennyworth, discussing the nature of Wayne Manor & the significance of being a "Wayne."


**An Introduction to & Reflection Upon Wayne Manor: A Foreword by Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth**

This is not a place of commonness, nor does it boast its splendor. The Wayne Manor, and subsequently the Wayne namesake, represents itself as several things. It is an icon for Gotham City, yet secluded from the very populous that idolizes it. It stands for great wealth and luxury, but also for security and practicality. On the outside appearance it is simplistic in terms of function, but its insides boast a complexity far beyond what can be seen with a passing glance. For many years and through many trials, I have guarded both the name _and_ manor: protected them from invasion, maintained their appearance at the highest of standards, and kept their secrets…often involuntarily.

I mean not to put a dramatic tone on the situation, but I do not want to give you false impressions. There is a darkness here. A darkness that can be kept, but that affects those who stay too long. It does not bend you to its will or turn you against your former convictions, but rather amplifies them to a dangerous degree. Your every dark desire, every instinct of retaliation is exponentially increased. Eventually, after too much time, they will consume you. They will _become_ you.

This darkness was not built with the stones and brick, nor mixed in the mortar. It was brought here, has lived here, and shall not be thwarted until the very foundations of the manor crumble, and the last Wayne draws their last breath. It is an extension of each of us, the sum of what makes us all similar at the very core of our beings – our fears.

Throughout my years of service, I have kept the darkness of Wayne Manor within a considerably manageable state. Indeed, over time it has strengthened, festered, and multiplied, but as long as it is accepted – as long as it is acknowledged and understood – it proves to be innocuous.

The purpose of this is not to dissuade you from Wayne Manor – it is a safe and occasionally happy place that is enjoyable and interesting enough to the common eye. But if you intend on extending your visit past common courtesy hours, then you must be aware of what lies within, and how best to deal with it.

When I first encountered it, I admit that I was taken aback. I was aware of the prickling of my skin and the quickening of my heartbeat. It rode in on the shoulders of young Master Bruce, shortly after the death of his parents. It seemed to radiate from him, like a translucent cloud of emotion, almost tangible in the same manner as steam. At first I was determined to ward it off, but my efforts proved meaningless. In fact, the harder I struggled against it, the stronger it became until young Master Wayne was all but consumed by it.

My failure was not in that I did not prevent it from coming into contact with him, but that I did not accept what he had chosen to become. He had accepted that darkness, had allowed it to take hold of him, and as his caretaker it was then entrusted to me to provide an agreeable environment for it and Bruce to coincide. For I was certain that, if I had acted against the darkness again, the boy would have been lost. To Gotham and to me.

As the years passed and the manor became a subsidiary host to the darkness, there were certain…_customs_that I developed to ensure a peaceful coexistence. For you, who are new to these surroundings and to the atmosphere of Wayne Manor, I will list them:

Wayne Manor is very old. Very old and very well-cared for. Respect is earned when it is given. This house has weathered storms, invasions, dinner parties, explosions, fundraisers, supervillains, political candidates, a plethora of teenage boys with various acrobatic skills, and other such things. To underestimate its potential is to underestimate the history of the manor, and therefore to be naïve of the possible dangers it may challenge you with.While this is a place of secrets, of never knowing what might fly in through the window, this is also a home. A place of comfort and familiarity – in short, a place to relax. While more duty-bound residents may feel inclined to keep face at every hour and in every situation, this manor was built to house _families_. Therefore, all residents must also treat each other with respect, care, and if one can manage, love.Mind the bookshelves.And the bats.Whatever properties of personality the darkness of this place chooses to flesh out in you, keep in mind that you are still _you_ and that you have a measure of control. While its influence is empowering (and a little intimidating), it relies on your actions to satiate it, and you can always refuse if you are unwilling.That being said, sometimes our darkest desires often result in our best moments. We see ourselves (and perhaps others) in different ways that can often give us perspective on things we had no previous knowledge of.And finally, to live here is to shoulder the responsibility of, not only the manor, but of the name. To live here is to be a Wayne, and to be a Wayne means more than indulging in the financial perks and social expectations. You are an icon of Gotham, but will be treated as a servant. Though you represent a legacy of greatness and esteem, you will surmount to little more than an instrument of entertainment, an outlet for the failures of those before you. This city has expectations of the name Wayne, even down to the dress code and mannerisms. You must meet them at every hour, without hesitation or flaw. The city of Gotham belongs to the Waynes, as the Waynes belong to Gotham.

So with this information in mind, may I, Alfred Pennyworth, invite you to Gotham City and into our home.

Welcome to the House of Wayne.


End file.
